Prince Charming
by The Setting Sun
Summary: THIS STORY WILL BE DELETED
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my new story, so you guys can enjoy it after you read the last chapters of Found Again. When you're done reading Found Again it might be sad for you because it's finished and all,but fear not...Prince Charming is here to save you:-D hehehe, even if you didn't read FA that's okay, I still want you to read this story.**

I have a friend teamed up with me to help mewith this. So Credit also goes to my friend, **_Micaella_**! She's very nice and a great writer. Read her first fan fiction called: **A Reason For Living**. Reeeeeeeeally good fic, I suggest you read it. Anybody who would like to ask me questions or anything like that go to my profile and e-mail me. I'm always here if you need me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Princess Diaries. The owner is Meg Cabot. However, I do own the new characters, settings, plot and ect.**

**_Prince Charming_**

**Chapter 1: Just Another Year**

Once upon a time in a small European country named Genovia, there lived a princess called . . .

"Ladies and Gentlemen, her royal highness princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Renaldo."

Thermopolis, hello? You forgot Thermopolis, idiot.

At the Genovian palace, where the New Years Ball took place . . .

"May I have this dance, your highness?"

"Of course, sure."

. . . . which was a total bore if you ask me. I hate balls. I know, I know, princesses are supposed to love balls, but get out of disney world and look at reality. Balls suck. Prince Tranique, or course, smiled and bowed as I curtseyed, then he led me to the middle of the dance floor. _Great_, I thought, _one down thousands more to go._ Of course, I couldn't complain about it, or else Grandmere would totally get all pissed and yell at me on how I was a total embarrassment to the family. I'm 24 for crying out! I don't need Grandmere exploding at me back when I was 14. Yet . . . she does it to me again, and again, and again.

-

"Oh!" Mary said. "Isn't that sweet? Prince Tranique and Amelia are dancing together!" Mary is princess Amelia's assistant or in other words her babysitter. She was this tall, old, grayed haired monster following Amelia around. Every time she went out Mary had to be on her side. It was very disturbing once you think of it, she's basically her shadow.

-

I sensed people talking silently among themselves behind me, talking about if Prince Tranique and I were dating. Okay, first of all: _Eww_. Second of all, again, I'm used to it. Each time I dance with a guy they start getting all exited about how I'm dating _that_ person. When I'm _not_.

"So Amelia, how was your Christmas?" Tranique asked me. It was just like every Christmas. Seriously, the things do every Christmas have become a never ending tradition.

"Please, call me Mia. Oh, the usual,"—Which was true— " Visit the orphanages, light the Christmas tree at night, give a long speech at the end that kind of stuff." This was just the sort version though. If you herd the long version you'd be convinced how boring that day was. And I was boring.

It was almost twelve here, and everybody was crowding around our large antique clock, showing us when it would be midnight and the start of out new year. A Brand New Year. A new year full of changes, surprises, miracles, adventures and more. A year that you will promise yourself that it will be _Your Year_. Everybody does it, even me. But the only problem is, for me, it'_s just _another year. Unfortunately.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Happy New Year!

-

and so begins the new year...

but not just any other year...

* * *

**Wow! I'm so exited about writing this! I already got the whole story planned out so you don't have to worry about writer's blocks. But I won't update this until I finish Found Again.**

**In the mean time, you can _review._**

**Okay, I have a little speech here about people not reviewing.**

**Wouldn't you like someone to review your story? **

**Wouldn't you like to read a review that brings a smile on your face? **

**Wouldn't you like to know what other people think about your writing? ****Whether bad or good? **

**Would you update if you didn't get reviews? **

**Would you think nobody's going to read your story if you didn't get people's reviews?**

**What if the story you absoloutly love got deleted?**

**We want reviews because we want to hear people's opinions on their story. We want reviews because they encourage us to do our best and make us feel happy. They make us update faster. One review from you is all we ask for. Let your voice be herd and that, my friend, will make us satisfy you readers even more. **

**Because with reviewing you can make your idea appear in this story, you can brighten someone's attitude and make then be in the mood for writing something exiting! We're writers herewho want reviews for all purposes, but the most important thing we like about reviews is that they make us smile, they make us motivated, they energize people (lol), they make our day, they make us write more.**

**_So if you want a story updated now, what better thing to do but review? Works like a charm._**

As the first chapter of the story we make it short, and we make it a brief introduction of the story. Don't worry all chapters will be long. We also want to know what are your thoughts.

If you want to read the **next chapter: The beginning of a New Year**, please review. Tell ya what, I'll update quicker than you think if...

**I get 7 reviews and I'll update quicker**

**Or I finish Found Again (who knows what day that will be?) THEN I update.**

**Take your pick. _REVIEW Prince Charming_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Prince Charming_**

**Chapter 2: The Start of a New Year**

* * *

"We have much to do, and so much plans this year, Amelia! So I suggest you start preparing." 

I was in the Gold Room with Grandmere, listening to her talk about "our plans." You know, stuff I did every year since I came to Genovia. _For once_, I thought,_ I want something different and exiting_. You hardly get any of that around here, so forget about it.

"Amelia, " Grandmere interrupted my thoughts. "Have you been seeing anyone in particular?" I noticed Grandmere relaxing a bit, and a smile came too.

"No. Unless you count those people who always come around the palace and–"

"That's not what I meant," She said. "You know, around this age you start seeking for some romance. Like, dating people..."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Oh, um, uh, well, not really . . .I mean, not yet, at least." I have to admit, I was a little uncomfortable with the subject.

"What about Madame Guiselle's sons?"

"No."

"Minister Gerald's son, Lopez?"

"Creepy."

"Prince Reynaldo?"

"A total bore."

"Prince Nicholas?"

"No."

"Prince Fernando?"

"Ew."

"Prince Wilson?"

"No."

"Prince Jacques?"

"No.."

"Prince Tranique?"

"No."

"Prince William?"

" . . . No."

"Amelia, " Grandmere began. "A princess, at this time, should be looking for your husband." My eyed popped out, "A WHAT!"

"A husband. And _you_ need to start finding one now."

"But this soon?" I yelled. "Haven't you herd of the old Love Will Find You Someday?"

"No, apparently I haven't." I can't believe this woman! She truly needs to get out more. I mean, I still have time for that. "No further discussions. Amelia, I already set-up a date for you with Prince James tomorrow."

"But–"

"No complaints."

After that little chat I headed up to my room. While I was walking I spotted my friend, Diana, one of the head maids, walking by.

"Hey, Mia!" she said giving me a smile. She noticed the frustration in my face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Grandmere," we said at the same time. It seemed when there was always a problem it always had something to do with Grandmere. Always. "She wants me to date these royal snobs." It's not that I don't want to date, it's just that it's just not . . . right. I don't feel a connection with them, you know? I want to find someone that's perfect. I'm not talking about these Prince Charmings either. They may have it all but once you really get to know them . . . they aren't the perfect man in your imagination.

Of course— for me at least—there is no chance for me to find someone special. First of all, why do I have to date guys I don't really love? Second of all, all those royals care about nothing but themselves. Third, why would anyone like me? No one likes me or loves me. It would take a miracle for me to find true love when I'm going to end up with a husband who always leaves me, careless about my feelings, then buying me gifts to make up for it.

"Mia, you'll be fine." Diana gave me a friendly hug.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

* * *

"So, how are . . . you." We were sitting outside in the gardens eating lunch. And this James guy, yeah, not much of a talker. Made this lunch kind of boring and quiet in a creepy way. I had to keep smiling, because out of the corner of my eye I could see Grandmere and Mary watching us like hulks from the outer windows. 

-

"Mary," Grandmere said looking out the window.

"Yes your highness?"

"Amelia needs to find a good future husband, but she refuses. We had a little talk yesterday and she wasn't so ... cooperative. But even if she refuses, she has no choice. This is for the good of our family name. I don't want some bad public appearance like those awful celebrities. So that why I made a plan. Now listen, Mary."

"Yes?" Mary said, getting her pen and notebook ready.

"I'm going to set her up with all the young men I can get without her even knowing it. That way she won't be annoyed with me like she always is. This would be a great opportunity for her to find romance. It's perfect! She won't even know a thing! And we can all take a trip too..."

"Where?" Mary asked curiously.

"Shut up, I'm thinking."

-

"Fine, and you?"

"Good," I said as I faked a smile at him. He really was boring. I don't know why Grandmere chose him. What did she see in this guy? Handsome, maybe, but...

"How's your lunch?"

"Crunchy," I said not caring what word came out of my mouth. I was too busy thinking and looking down at my tea and sandwich. Seriously, I can't take it anymore–

"Your highness," the waiter said handing me a note. "I note for you."

"Thank you."_Amelia,_

_I want you to meet me in the main hallway in 30 minutes. I have good news to tell you!_

_Love,_

_your Grandmere_

_

* * *

_

**Please, tell me what the perfect place would be? No seriously, tell me. Tell me. Either way it won't effect the story plot.**

**Hehe.**

**Please review.**

**or you can't count on a sooner update if you're dying to know what it is. **

**Review!**


End file.
